Valley of the end:Getting Chances
by ktwjdramaaddictedotaku
Summary: At the end of the fight at the Valley of the end, Naruto sees a mysterious blue light that asorbs into him causing him to become trapped in an endless loop of that day, it wont stop until he finds a way to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. How long can Naruto last until it breaks him apart? Will hidden feelings finally come out? Yaoi Boyxboy Story is being continued since 5/5/13
1. Chapter1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. Copyright goes to kishimoto and Shonen Jump. This is but FANfiction.**

**This a reallly old fanfiction of mine and has been re read and edited, as years have changed and grammar and spelling has improved. If you see any mistakes, grammar wise or spelling, or something does not make sense, message me and I will correct it as soon as I can.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

* * *

The wind was strong and yet it continued to grow stronger, fiercely shaking the trees and forcing the leaves off of the branches and swirling with the wind. This wind was no ordinary wind, this wind was created by two young boys filled with pain and hatred, so much that it was a suffocating tension of negastive emotions.

The two young boys jumped at each other, intent to harm or maybe even kill glacing in their eyes. They imagined it, the other person falling to the ground from their attack and them, winning in victory.

The blond haired, whiskered scarred boy imagined the villagers patting him, the jounins smiling and praising him. Kakashi-sensei believing in him more, Iruka buying him ramen as celebration and Sakura. Oh Sakura. He could imagine her thanking him, hugging him. Crying in happiness instead of saddness. It was an imagery he wanted to see.

Whilst on the other mind of the young black haired boy, he imaged the blond collapsing, unconcious. He wished him no harm, but to get out of his way. He imagined the boy giving up on him, not seeking him out after the fight as this moment, this fight, was to end all ties between them both.  
He imagined himself walking off, into the darkness, the darkness that already engulfed and consumed him.  
He imagined being so powerful, that he finally defeated his older brother, falling in love peacefully and reviving his clan...secretly, after all, he'll become a missing nin.

Within in the time their imaginations had run wild, the blonds rasengan, a technique created by the 4th, and the black haired boys Chidori, a technique created by Kakashi Hakate aka Copy cat Kakashi, who was taught by the 4th, had clashed, creating a large force, greater than the wind previously.

Slowing down the impact of the clash. The two stared at each other.  
"Sasuke..bastard.."  
"Idiot Naruto.."

Sasuke was not the "Sasuke" Naruto knew and saw everyday, but the Sasuke before him now was much more different, he had a black line across his nose and under his eyes and then another down his nose making a cross on his face. His skin was grey,not pale like it usually is, and his normal short black hair was now long, with wings sticking out from his back. He wasn't Sasuke, but a monster. An imposter.  
Sasuke might not be himself, but neither was Naruto, he had this reddish/orangish bubble cloak surrounding his body. It was known as the kyubbis cloak, and his eyes were red and narrow like a foxs eyes, his teeth were sharper and his whiskers darker and thicker.

The impact forced them to both close their eyes, which created an image of their younger selfs in their mind. To young children, probably around the age of 6 held hands.  
A young blond with a blinding warm, bright smile, grinning at the raven before him and the young raven who was surprised by the others smile, but soon, gently smiled back.

The explosion slowly engulfed them, until they were no longer to be seen.

He was out cold, just for a moment or so before he opened his eyes and saw Sasuke was no longer there. Naruto wanted to call and shout for him incase he was still near by and his words could change Sasukes mind but he couldn't find his voice. He wanted to get up and chase in whatever direction to stop Sasuke, but his muscles wouldn't respond. He just laid there. Rain pounding against his unmoving body, shivering at the coldness. He wanted to fall into unconciousness, he wanted to forget for a moment what what just happened. He wanted to forget that he had just failed in saving his bestfriend, letting him slip through his fingers, he he had been stronger, that much more, maybe he wouldn't have blacked out earlier and he would have been able to see in what direction Sasuke went and went after him.  
He wanted to forget that he had now broken a promise.  
He wanted to forget it all.

He prayed to the heavens that none of this had happened, that this was nothing more than a bad dream.

And, as if answering his calls, a blue light appeared above him, shining down at him.  
Narutos cold body could feel the warmth emitting from this strange blue light, and he wanted it even though he knew nothing of it. His aching arms struggled to rise as he reached out to the mysterious light. Just as the tips of his fingers touched the light, the light asorbed into him, warming his body up. He felt sleepy, and his eyes grew heavy. Was he that out of it, that he was imagining things now? Maybe he was dying, and that light was taking him away?  
Tears began to well up in his eyes, he was going to die then...He didn't want to die, there was still so many things for him to do. He wanted to eat one last bowl of ramen with Iruka-Sensei, see Sakuras pink hair and beautiful green eyes. He needed to see that everyone was okay, that everyone lived during this mission and most of all, he wanted to make his dream of hokage real.  
He could hear it now, Tsunade crying. Everyone she knew had wanted to become hokage and they all died, was he another of one them? Was he just another stupid big dreamer. Maybe. But he felt so sure that it would happen. Well, if he was going to die now, then better to die accepting it, than die full of hatred, spite and bitterness.  
He closed his eyes and accepted his death, letting the blackness in the corner of his eyes take over.

* * *

The wind whistled fast as quick fast steps could be heard pounding on three branches and the ground.

Blue eyes gently opened to the sound.  
"...Kakashi-sensei...I'm...alive?"  
Kakashi turned his head slightly to see Naruto.  
"...what about Sasuke..?"

"Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi looked away from Naruto and at the medic nin heading towards him.

"What is Naruto Uzumakis condition?"  
"He's alright.."  
"Sasuke...Where is Sasuke Uchiha?"

Kakashi merely shook his head,  
Naruto stared blankly watching the trees go by, no emotion written on his face but sadness and hurt within his eyes. The medic nin saw this but didn't say a word.  
"What is the situation with the others?" asked Kakashi looking at one medic-nin,  
"Other groups have scattered and found the injured genin and they have been taken back to receive urgent medical treatment." replied the medic-nin  
"What's the situation?"  
"Shikamaru Nara has a minor injury, Kiba Inuzuka has a deep wound but not life threatening.  
Neji Hyuuga and Chouji Akimichi are in critical condition. For the moment, their situation is uncertain."  
Naruto closed his eyes, '...everyone..' he thought.

Naruto sat on his hospital bed looking at a Konoha headband on his lap. It had a scratch through the village leaf sign, usually a symbol to signify a missing nin. How coincedental when this accidently happened to Sasukes headband.  
"Well you're awake"

Naruto turned his head towards the voice to see...  
"Shikamaru!"

Said boy slowly and calmly walked into the room, sitting down on the bed beside Naruto,  
"So...everyone is safe," It wasn't a question it was a fact, he had returned to look at the headband, "thats good..." he mumbled but loud enough for the brunette to hear him.  
"...and Sasuke..."  
"yeah...he got away"

The door opened slowly and a pink haired girl walked in beside a blond women. Naruto and Shikamaru looked up in surprise.  
Narutos eyes widened 'Sakura-chan!' he shouted in his mind  
"Naruto..." Sakuras own eyes were shocked,  
Naruto eyes softened and went back to look at the scratched headband,  
"I heard that you were severely wounded,but it looks like you're fine now." Tsunade said breaking the uncomfortable silence around the room.  
"...I'm sorry...Sakura-chan..."  
"Why are you apologizing?" smilied Sakura,as she walked over to the curtains,  
"You look really weird!" she opened the curtains to have the bright sun shining into the room, still smiling bright as she could "you're just like a mummy,aren't you?" joked Sakura,giggling a little bit.  
"...I'm sorry Sakura...I..."

"Listen," she commanded "the weathers good today. I opened the curtains now."  
Shikamaru and Tsunade watched Sakura faking the smile, trying to change the subject, hoping beyond hope not to bring anything about Sasuke up.  
"...SAKURA-CHAN! I...I'LL DEFINITELY KEEP MY PROMISE! I SAID IT WAS...A LIFE-LONG PROMISE!"

Tsunade still hadn't said a word but watched carefully between them,  
"It's alright...Naruto"

Shikamaru finally spoke up "SAKURA! HE'S TRYING TO-"  
but was cut off by Naruto,  
"always...LIKE I SAID..."

Each one of them turned their heads to look at Naruto waiting for the end of the sentence.  
Naruto looked up his bright unforgettable smile plastered on his face,  
"I WON'T GO BACK ON MY WORD! BECAUSE THAT'S MY NINJA WAY..."

Sakura stared at him,surprise and shock in her eyes.  
Tsunade and Shikamaru smiled at Naruto, that was the Naruto they knew and loved, the one who always smilied even if it was a tough time or he was in pain, he would always smile to make people around him happy, even though he couldn't make himself happy. Naruto Uzumaki. Konohas Number one clumsy unpredictable ninja. Future Hokage.

Sakura stared at Naruto his smile still smiling bright... '...Naruto...'

_Later that day_

Naruto laid on his bed, he craved for some ramen but he thought he didn't deserve such as delicious food and so, instead he let his stomach rumble. Hie blue eyes staring at the ceiling, pondering what he could do to save Sasuke.  
His mind rememebered the events earlier, he sighed. He swore he had died, he saw the light, the light that had come to take him away.  
He turned his head to see the time,it was only 1:00pm,  
'Is that all?! it feels like forever just sitting here...' He thought.

Naruto re-faced the ceiling but instead of the plain white ceiling, there was the blue light he had been thinkign about moment ago. He looked left and right but couldn't find the source of the mysterious light. Was this the same light he had seen after the fight at the Valley of the end?  
The blue light began to expand and engult the room, Naruto began to panic, had it been a trap? Was it a jutsu to kill him, maybe an explosion?  
He was about to call for help but it was too late, and he was blinded by the light. He could feel himself drifting, floating backwards. Eerie jumbled unrecognisable sounds echoed and colours streamed past him.

* * *

First Chapter re-read and completely edited on the 5th May 2013

Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

* * *

Naruto stuggled to swim upwards as he realised he was underwater, in his usual clothes and no longer bandaged and injured. Naruto reached the surface and gasped for air.  
"Buhaaah!"  
He looked around and saw his location...he was back right before he fought with Sasuke. He looked up and staring right back at him, was said person, staring right back at him. Had everything been his imagination, had he dreamed everything until then?  
No, it was too real to be an imagination, the gods were letting him have another chance, that had to be it.  
A re do, maybe?  
Well, it didn't matter, he had seen the future and he didn't like it, he had to change it.  
But how?  
Naruto remembered a saying, to change even the tinest bit of the past, can greatly alter the future.  
All he had to do, was do something different, no matter how small.

"You're really serious about this, dammit" Spoke Naruto unconciously, it was then that Naruto realised, he had repeated what happened before without even knowing it, maybe changing the smallest of things was a little harder than he thought.

"Yeah..I'm serious, I intend to kill you" Sasuke said emotionlessly. His eyes cold.  
Those words angered Naruto, "Do you not consider me a friend no more?! Everything we did together as team seven!? Was that meaningless to you?"  
"..no..it wasn't meaningless, to me you have become my closest friend"

This was the moment, the moment he could change the past. What had he said previously? Something along the lines of 'become your friend? then why?' I don't want to know why, I know why. What do I say?!

"If I'm your closest friend, then why?! Why can't you stay!? Stay in Konoha, you belong here, not with Orchimaru, but with us, your friends!"

"Weakness will hold me back, killing you will give me power. Konoha is useless to me, I need to get stronger."

"I don't quite understand...but your serious in killing me...You can get stronger in Konoha Sasuke!"

Sasuke jumped down at Naruto, and ran at him, his fist ready to punch Naruto. Naruto caught Sasukes fist, tightened his grip, and flung Sasuke in the direction of a wall.  
Who then threw one of Narutos own Kunai back at the blond, he had reached into it, just as Naruto had caught his fist.

Naruto quickly retaliated and throw another of hus kunais at it, hitting it in the the water.  
Sasuke appeared at front of him and kicked Naruto away. Naruto gained his balance and stopped himself from going any further.

"I said this before but you were waiting very anxiously for this, right? Neither Kakashi or Sakura are here right now. There wont be anyone to stop us like last time."

"I don't want to fight you! I'd rather fight beside you than against you, thats all I've ever wanted, to catch up with you, to have you and everyone acknowledge me! Especially you Sasuke, you who was admired by everyone!"

"Shut up Naruto! I'll say it once more, I'll kill you!"  
"But you won't! I know you won't! You won't kill me me, you can't kill me!"  
"How do you know that!?" Sasuke yelled as he created a chidori.  
"Because I believe in you"

Naruto couldn't help but cry like last time. Before he had created a rasegan too and then cried, because he couldn't believe it then. But he still couldn't even believe it now. Even though Sasuke hadn't killed him then, why, why does he look so serious. so calm and so emotionless.

Tears poured down his face. 'Seriously, how can you kill me so calmly? Sasuke..In your head right now, you plan to kill me...'  
'You said I was your close friend, but you seriously want to kill me, please prove me right Sasuke, Please, miss me"  
Naruto didn't move, he had seriously believed Sasuke would miss. But here he was now, a hand through his right shoulder.

The pain shot through Narutos entire body as he cried, the tears streaming down his face. Anger boiling inside him.  
'The future didn't change...You still hit me there..." Naruto became motionless.  
"You prevented me from hitting your heart at the last second, but that was pointless"  
'I didn't even move stupid Sasuke, you bastard...it hurts, just like before...wait..I didn't move, you hesitated to kill me and hit me in the shoulder again. You...don't want to kill me..."  
"I've impaled your right arm, you can't move it now, you can do jutsus, it must be hard to breath too"  
Sasuke grabbed Narutos neck but then Naruto squeezed Sasuke wrist.  
"Get..of me, Sasuke.."  
Sasuke screamed and pulled back as Naruto began to emit red Chakra. Narutos injury beginning to heal.

From Anger and Hatred, Naruto forgot his plan to attempt to change the future, and they fought, like last time. It repeated itself, like a broken record. It was all just deja-vu to Naruto. Except this time, there was no light.  
And Sasuke was gone. He felt twice as pathetic as last time, and he just didn't want to face Sakura again.

He closed his eyes, his body wasn't too damaged, he was able to move this time, he just didn't want to. What would it achieve him, Sasuke was long gone. He heard someone coming towards him, he was going to jump up in to a fighting stance to defend himself, after all it could have been Akatsuki and they would have a great advantage, why? Well because he had technically lost all his chakra, but he sensed it was Kakashi's chakra and calmed down. Naruto closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. He didn't want to face anyone.

"Am I too late...?" Naruto knew that was Kakashi,  
Rain began to pound on Naruto and Kakashi. The rain practically bouncing off. Kakashi stared soft eyed at Naruto, sadness in his eyes,  
He crouched down at the boys side,  
"Naruto," Naruto knew that voice he just couldn't pin point it... "Why...like this..."  
his mind clicked 'THAT'S IT! that's Kakashi's nindog...Pakkun' the dog sniffed the headband beside Naruto,  
"Sasuke's" was the simple thing he said,  
Kakashi closed his one uncovered eye, leaned over Naruto, grabbing the headband and gently placed it on Naruto chest, lifting him bridal style within his arms.  
"If I wasn't on time...I'm sorry..." 'Oh crap does he know I'm awake?!' "...Naruto"

"Was your fate...inevitably death...?" Kakashi mumbled looking at the blond boy  
"in such a place...Naruto and Sasuke..." Kakashi looked at Pakkun, waiting for a response from him  
"its ironic isn't it..?" Pakkun said  
"long ago two men fought here, from that fight this river was formed, if you observe that flow, it continues to flow without ever stopping. To mark that battle..."

Kakashi turned around to face the statues "Konoha was built. The ones who share the fate of these statues..."Kakashi carefully moved Naruto onto his back, piggy back style and turned to face Pakkun, he then looked at Naruto,

"Naruto and Sasuke...your lives are remarkably like theirs..."

_At the hospital_

Naruto sat on his bed looking at the headband, this was deja-vu. All of it was. Nothing had changed, he was back in the hospital, he was injured. Although he changed his and Sasuke conversation, just the smallest bit of change and still taken him to the same out come. Sasuke had gone. If the smallest of change didn't change their fate, then would it have to be the greatest of change.  
"Well...you're awake"

"Hey, Shikamaru.."

"You don't sound surprised to see me" yawned Shikamaru as he walked over to Naruto and took a seat on the chair beside his bed.

"That's because I knew you would make it through and, if my guess is right, the others are fine too" Naruto smiled  
Shikamaru stared wide eyed but soon chuckled "yeah you're right Naruto, they're fine"  
"...and Sasuke?..." asked Shikamaru

"Yeah...he got away" Naruto replied picking up the scratched headband and playing with it,  
"Sakura-Chan, you can come in you know..." whispered Naruto, loud enough for Shikamaru and Sakura to hear. Shikamaru stared at Naruto, dumbfounded he then stared at the door waiting for it to open, and it did, standing there was a shocked Sakura and a curious Tsunade,

"What happened..?" she carefully asked before shaking her head "Anyway looks like you're fine Naruto"

"I guess..." whispered Naruto who glanced at the pink haired girl, he didn't want to do this speech again, because he had failed again, he just wanted them to leave. "Sakura-Chan...I'm sorry but-" Naruto got cut off

"Naruto, there's nothing to be sorry about." Sakura said walking over to the curtains and letting the sun shine through,  
Shikamaru spoke,"Sakura, he's just trying to be nice, so you're not sad about Sasuke. He'll get Sasuke back, so listen to what he has to say."

Naruto didn't say anything, Shikamaru was right, he didn't want her sad, he felt guilty for not keeping his promise and not bringing him back...all over again"  
"BUT I AM SAD SHIKAMARU!...,"Sakura turned around to have a tear drop slide down her face, Naruto felt a pang of guilt hit his chest. This reaction, it was different. Why? Why is it changing now?  
"Sakura-ch-"

"YOU.." she turned to glare at Naruto,  
"YOU PROMISED TO BRING HIM BACK,YOU PUT MY HOPES UP AND LET IT FALL, YOU DIDN'T KEEP YOUR PROMISE LIKE YOU SAY YOUR NINJA WAY IS, IT'S ALL A STUPID LIE!." Sakura put her hands at her heart and turned her hands in to fists "HOW COULD YOU NARUTO!? HOW!?" Sakura pushed her way pass Tsunade, tears falling from her cheeks.  
Naruto looked at the place Sakura was last standing, seeing a tear drop on the floor, Naruto also felt a tear slide down his face.  
"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan...I'm sorry Sasuke...I'm so sorry that I failed at being a friend, I'm sorry." more tears fell down his face "so...sorry..." Naruto sobbed, his shoulders shaking violently,

"Naruto..."said Tsunade,  
"please...just leave"  
Tsunade looked taken-a-back, but did as she was told and left, standing by the door waiting for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru slowly stood up from the bed, looking at Naruto. 'what happened, he was smiling a minute ago, what happened to our smiling Naruto...?' Shikamaru walked towards Tsunade and the door closed.  
Naruto fell backwards and slid down so he was lying on the bed, hugging the headband, he sobbed in to his pillow...couple of minutes later Naruto had fallen fast asleep. Dreaming of the fight that he and Sasuke had.

* * *

Edited 5 may 2013


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

* * *

Naruto jolted awake to a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He had just had the chidori through him again.  
"You managed to aviod me striking your heart but now you can't move your right arm and it must be difficult to breathe." He opened his eyes to see Sasuke staring at him. Sasuke grabbed his neck and began to squeeze but then he let go, and pulled his hand out, letting Naruto fall to the water.

Sasuke turned and began to walk away, when Naruto started to automatically heal with the kyuubis power.  
"SASUKE!" said person turned around, and his eyes widened to see naruto no longer had a scratch on him and was standing like nothing had ever happened.  
'Alright..' thought Naruto 'I can win, I don't want to see Sakura-chan cry again, because of me'

"You won't go to Orchimaru, even if I have to break every bone in your arms and legs, I will stop you!" screamed Naruto, the Kyuubis cloak surrounding him once more.  
Sasuke moved into a fighting stance, 'This..this is Naruto? What the hell is this red chakra?'  
He gulped from the strong pressure emitting from Naruto.  
"What the hell...are you?"  
"A friend" Sasuke looked shocked as Naruto continued to speak. "I won't let you go to Orochimaru. I will stop you."  
Naruto wanted to jump at Sasuke, break all his bones, but thats what happened last time, he acted on impulse and they fought.  
"Why...why do you say these promises that you know you can't keep...Naruto.."  
Naruto flinched, "you're right Sasuke, I make promises that I can't always keep but even if I cant, I'll keep trying that is my ninja way!"

Sasuke glared at the blond, "_my ninja way, MY ninja way, my NINJA way"_ he mimicked, trying to sound like Naruto, "Is that all you can say? Stuff your ninja way, there's only one..." Sasuke grinned "and that is "live to kill and kill to live that is the ninja way" that's the real one Naruto."  
Naruto didn't reply but instead jumped at Sasuke.  
'Fast! Too fast!' Thought Sasuke as he tried to keep up with the blond. Naruto continued to beat Sasuke in all direction, leaving Sasuke unable to react to his speed.  
Naruto pinned Sasuke against the wall.  
"I don't want to fight you Sasuke, just come home, revenge isn't worth losing yourself into the darkness. Believe me."  
Sasuke began to laugh, "Shut the hell up...what do you know about me? Someone like you without family or siblings...you had nothing in the first place...what the hell do you understand about me?! Huh?!"  
"We suffer because of our bonds, you don't know how it feels to lose them!" He kicked Naruto away from him and gained his balance, ready to fight again as he gasped for breath.  
"I don't understand about real families or brothers, but when I'm with Iruka-Sensei I wonder if thats like having a father and when I'm with you..I wonder if it's like being with a brother..."  
"Why, why do you go this far for me...?"  
"Because for me, it's one of the first bonds I've ever had..."  
Sasuke smiled, and reached into his pocket taking out asnd putting on his forehead protector.  
"Come Naruto, I'll break that bond."  
"Break them? Then why..your headband?"  
"I'll acknowledge that you are strong, you are someone that knows the same pain of loneliness that I do, and that pain makes someone stronger and so by severing these bonds, I'll become even stronger."  
"I refuse, I won't come, for I don't want this bond to break, just come home...Sasuke.."  
"Forget it Naruto! You don't get it, you won't ever get it! I need to do this, I need to get my revenge, you have the dreams of a hokage and nothing will stop you, well the same goes for me, I have the dreams of the past, I will kill my brother and no one will stop me!"  
"What about dreams, of us, team seven. They were happy, and you can still achieve your goal. We both felt loneliness, but then we felt happiness...Sasuke..I understand you more than you think..."

Their talking stopped, and instead replaced with actions. They fought, punches and kicks replacing their words for each other. Only hatred passed between them.

Sasuke and Naruto charged at each other chidori and rasengan in hand,  
"SASUKKKEEE!"  
"NARRRUUUTOOOOO!"  
Upon impact they caused a great explosion, Naruto flew through the smoke and fell in the water slowly sinking down, Sasuke flew the opposite direction and smacked his back against a wall, sliding down on to the floor. He groaned in pain.

Naruto sank deeper, he began to swim upwards, but he felt like he wasn't moving, like the surface was getting higher and higher. He needed air. Naruto thrusted side to side panicking, he wasn't strong enough to swim himself up.  
His vision became blurry as his body began to relax, he mouth opening, allowing water to escape into his body and lungs.  
'Well...this is different,' Naruto thought, 'I'm going to drown...'  
He slowly closed his eyes, seeing a shadowy figure.

The figure grabbed him, pulling him to his chest holding him tight.  
It then carried on swimming to the surface, once he reached the surface he carefully placed Naruto on the ground, pumping his chest,  
"c'mon Naruto...come ON!" the figure said still pumping his hands on Naruto's chest.  
Said person coughed, coughing some water out. He opened his eyes to see a relieved, soaking wet Kakashi.  
Kakashi sighed and fell backwards.  
"Naruto are you ok?" he asked concern in his voice.  
"..."Naruto looked down at the water, 'I failed...again' he thought sadly  
"Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he stood up, squeezing some water out of his clothes,  
Naruto equally stood up but his legs didn't agree on the sudden weight and it let Naruto collapse but before he could hit the ground or even get close to it, Kakashi caught him.  
"Careful Naruto, don't strain yourself right now" he flipped naruto onto his back,  
"Rest, we'll be back in Konoha by the time you wake up"  
Naruto closed his eyes, unable to open them again, he was exhausted and he soon he fell asleep, seeing Sasuke in the blackness in his eyes.

Naruto re-awoke to see he was on his own. He turned to the side to see flowers and cards on the bedside table.  
He stretched out his arm grabbing a white and blue card which was stuck on a daffodil.

_Naruto, you baka...  
Kakashi told us what happened. A promise is one thing, but your safety comes first, I'm so glad your fine though.  
I'm so sorry, Naruto, I won't hold you back any longer. I'll be beside you and we'll bring Sasuke back together. New Sakura here we come! Hell yeah!  
~Sakura_

Naruto chuckled, he gathered them all up in his hands and began to read them.

_Naruto-Kun,  
Here is some medicine, please take them and get better. Rest well.  
~Hinata_

Naruto couldn't help but grin at Hinatas writing. It seems she couldn't hold the pen still as her writing looked quite scribblely. Her writing was just like her personality.

_Naruto, __If you're awake and read this, well I'm glad your actually awake and able to read this. You should look after yourself more, I'll be coming back later to check on you again. I'll bring some ramen for us to eat, I bet you want some._  
_~Iruka_

Naruto sighed, Iruka knew him well indeed, he really was craving for some ramen.

_Naruto,_  
_Rest and take it easy. We'll talk about Sasuke later. It'll be ok, Naruto._  
_~Kakashi_

Naruto smiled at all the cards, he was so greatful to have everyone caring for him. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the window, the curtains had been opened already. He sat on the window sill and looked out at Konoha. So bright and peaceful.

How ever he fought with Sasuke, it changed the outcome of him in hospital. At least, it had twice now. But none of this wasn't what he wanted, Sasuke had to be here...with him.  
Naruto felt a stab in his heart, and the more he thought about Sasuke, the more it hurt. He was getting tired, of repeating it over and over. Was Sasuke, so determined that nothing could change him, not matter what he did to change their destiny.

* * *

Edited 6th may 2013


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

* * *

Naruto continued to stare at the window, he wanted to stop trying and just give up, it was tiring him. He was too tired from trying to save Sasuke over and over, repeating it self. And failing all over again. Maybe it was time for him just to become stronger and get Sasuke instead, well that was unlucky since he was stuck in this loop.  
And, as if on cue, he was looking at Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't help but feel the anger build up within him. He was too tired. He couldn't take it anymore.

"For fuck sake.." Naruto swore.

Sasuke looked taken-a-back by the sudden swearing of the blond boy, they just had been talking about severing bonds, and now the blond was swearing.  
"I've had enough of this fucking sick joke!" he screamed at Sasuke,  
"...what do you mean? I'm not fucking joking! I'm leaving!" Shouted a confused Sasuke.  
"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND?! " screamed Naruto  
"Yes" Sasuke remained calm even though a steaming Naruto was slowly and dangerously walking to him, getting closer and closer  
"I've re-lived this moment three times already, I'm stuck in this fucking loop, like a bloody broken record and I can't stand it, I can't stand to do this for the forth time, I've had your god damn chidori through my right shoulder 3 times already, and I tell you Sasuke, it fucking hurts! I've drown once and I've watched you walk away..."

Sasuke stood there taking everything he just said, "What?"  
Naruto grabbed him by the shirt pulling him closer, their faces inches away,  
"Kakashi is near, he saves me every time..." Naruto growled lowly.

Sasuke felt Naruto's hot breath on his skin, he slowly looked down to look at Naruto's lips, and slowly travelled back up to see his blue anger filled sparkling eyes.  
Sasuke glared and punched Naruto, forgetting the blond had his fist gripped on his shirt. From the force of the punch, Naruto flew backwards, dragging Sasuke with him. Naruto slammed his back into a wall, and Sasuke braced himself, his hands pressing against the wall as he slammed into Naruto.  
His lips touching Narutos.

Naruto and Sasuke stared wide eyed at each other, lips still connected.  
Sasuke slowly pulled back,  
"Naruto.." he whispered quietly  
"Sasuke.."  
They remained close to each other, emotions slowly building up. Hidden emotions.  
They slowly stood up together, their eyes still locked together. Naruto gulped, he wanted to kiss Sasuke again, it felt nice, and comfortable compared to their first accidental kiss.  
Naruto leaned forward confidently and kissed Sasuke.  
Sasuke widened his eyes and automatically kicked Naruto in his vurnerable place.  
"ARGH YOU BASTARD!" The "bastard" was blushing and trying to cover his mouth.  
"You kissed me!"  
"So what?! You didn't have to kick me, I might actually need that" Naruto shouted back.  
"you might?"  
Naruto blushed "I mean 'I WILL' "  
"...sure..." using this distraction as an advantage, Sasuke sprinted away into the woods.

Naruto turned to face the woods. So that's the way Sasuke vanished into.  
"huh?" naruto turned round to see Kakashi and Pakkun jump out of the bushes,  
Naruto stood up and waved at Kakashi, who calmy walked ovedr and asked about Sasuke.

Instead of Naruto being carried, Kakashi was running with Naruto beside him. They ran back to Konoha and to Tsunade.  
Who then checked Naruto for any serious injurys.

"Well Naruto, other than a few scrapes and bruises, you're fine"  
Tsunade stood up from examining Naruto, she was abotu to ask about what had happened at the valley of the end but Naruto had sighed and asked her something first.  
"Baa-chan, how do you know you like someone?"  
Tsunade looked puzzled at Naruto, it was an odd question, especially since he'd just come back from fighting with Sasuke, unless...this was about Sasuke?  
"Well, I guess you like someone when you can't get them off of your mind. When they are the only thing that occupys their mind."  
"What about when you kiss them? Even by accident, but you want more."

Narutos face could put tomatos to shame. Kakashi walked in. "When we kissed, I wanted more..."  
Kakashi closed the door.  
Tsunade stared registering each word in her mind, once it was all in her mind, her eyes widened,  
"Maybe it's better if you have a one on one chat with a guy. Kakashi get in here!"  
The door once again opened to see a Kakashi who looked like he really didn't want to be in there.  
"No" was the only response he said before re-closing the door.  
Naruto watched as Tsunade stomped over to the door slammed it open and slammed it shut as well, he listened closely trying to hear, except he didnt need to...the whole hospital heard no the whole of konoha could have heard,  
"Get your ass in there and talk to him!"shouted an angry tsunade  
"Tell him what!?"growled Kakashi  
"Answer his questions!"  
"I don't know things like that! Get Asuma or Jiraya or someone whos actually married!"  
"You must have had a crush, go and talk to him!"  
"I actually havent"  
"OH HUSH UP..."scribble scibble"IT'S NOW YOUR MISSION!SO GO ON!"

The door slammed open..  
Kakashi sighed.  
"Well, ask away.."  
"How do you know when you like someone?"  
"They're on your mind 24/7 and you want to know everything about them, you want them by your side that you're prepared to sacrifice yourself for them."  
"How does a kiss feel like when you like someone?"  
"Like Fireworks and sparks"  
"What if when you kiss, you want..more?"  
This has been the question Kakashi didn't want to answer, he sighed yet again.  
"Stick with kissing Naruto, you might like this person, but there is no need to rush into wanting more between you and them, just take it slow, your young, 13 years old, you still have a life ahead of you. You might even regret it if you do it now."  
"What do you mean, Kaka-sensei?"  
"Well, when two people are in love, they tend to want a deeper connection and thus wanting children, but at you age, it's better to-"  
"stop...I didn't mean I wanted to...ya know...with them...I mean I wanted to kiss them more.."  
"..."Kakashi blinked  
"..."Naruto looked around nervously, wanting to end this conversation.  
"I'm going to see myself out now...thanks Kaka-sensei." Naruto climbed out of the window, and quickly left.  
He jumped on a couple of roof tops and then walked in a crowd of people until he arrived at the ramen stall.  
"One bowl of miso ramen please old man!"  
"Ah, Naruto! Coming right up!"

A couple of minutes later naruto got his miso ramen but he didnt dig in, he sat there staring at it.

"Whats wrong naruto?"asked the young girl behind the ramen stall  
Naruto didn't get to answer as he was sucked in by his favourite food.

* * *

Edited on 6th may 2013


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**I know I know, I should be focusing on my other two stories, or trying to continue any discontinued stories, but heck xD I wanted to! xD Ladies and Gentleman! I give you! ItaNaru!**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

* * *

Naruto couldn't breath, he was under water again, Sassuke had just got him and punched him into the water. He could see Sasuke looking down at him.  
'I cant...get up' Thought Naruto, he could feel the pain in his body, from all the hits that he must have taken before he came back to this moment in time.

He closed his eyes, and opened them, so a cold deep laughter in a damp dark cold place.  
**"You are weak, arent you? Young one..." **A single eye slowly opened.** "You should be thanking me. Me. The one who sealed me, the 4th Hokage. You are both alike..."**  
The red chakra around Naruto began to create the shape of the demon fox.  
"I don't want your help you damn fox!"  
**"It's been amusing watching this fight over and over, little brat, but I tire too of this endless loop, I'll help you, release me, I'll take control of your body and we can stop your little friend."**  
"I don't need your help I can do it by myself! I don't need your cloak like last time, I don't need your stupid healing abilities. I don't need you!"  
**"What ever you want, you little brat..."**  
The red chakra that cloaked Naruto began to evaporate and Naruto was back to how he was.

"..." Sasuke was speechless, he didn't know what had just happened. He was quite confused and didn't know what to say about the mysterious shape that appeared and disappeared.  
"..." Naruto leaned forward still glaring, "No special powers Sasuke. Fight me naked without that curse."

Sasuke frowned at Narutos choice of words. But ignored it, and continued with his Sharingan.

An hour later, Naruto and Sasuke lay on the floor panting,  
"bastard"  
"dobe"  
"meany"  
"moron"  
"twat"  
"dumbass"  
It was like old times, they were resorting to just calling each other names. It was like Sasuke had forgotten the fact he was trying to escape or kill Naruto.  
Naruto sat straight up, pointing a finger at sasuke "Sasgay!"  
"..." Sasuke remained silent staring at the normally hyper blond before glaring, why was he wasting time on Naruto right now, he no longer wanted to kill him, they had just been fighting.  
Sasuke stood up and began walking towards the woods.  
"Naruto...join me.."  
Naruto was shocked, he wasn't sure what had just happened. Was Sasuke asking him to go with him?  
"come with me Naruto, to Orochimaru. We can become stronger together and I can kill Itachi and protect you from him, after all, he wants you Naruto..."  
Sasuke continued to walk away, allowing Naruto to decide, to go with Sasuke or to leave him and give up on him and head back to the village.

"Yeah right….." Naruto got up and chased after him in to the dark deep woods, leading to no where.

* * *

"I'm glad you choose to come with me" smirked Sasuke.  
"I like you Sasuke" Sasuke stopped walking.  
"What?"  
"I don't care if I follow you or you come back with me, as long as I am with you, I don't care because I love you, Sasuke..." Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand and was brushing fiercely at the taller boy.  
Sasuke didn't know what to say.

They stood looking at each others eyes for a moment until Sasuke felt the presence of Kakashi.  
Sasuke closed his eyes and then reopened them to show his sharingan.  
"I see...Naruto...you lied to me, long enough to distract me for Kakashi to get me..."  
"Wait, what no!" Naruto protested. "I wasn't lying or trying to trick you, I meant what I said!"  
Naruto was too distracted by Sasuke that he didn't noticed Sasuke create a chidori until it hit him.  
He released Naruto and escaped. Sasuke was angry and sad, he really thought Naruto had meant all that, but to find out it was a trick. It hurt.

Kakashi and Pakkun ran down the path until they came across an injured Naruto.

"that's Naruto...no" whispered Pakkun,  
Kakashi took out a cloth bandage and some water,  
he damped the cloth, wiping away the blood and quickly bandaged the wound.  
"Kakashi why...isn't Naruto healing from the Kyuubis chakra?"  
"I don't know, but it's strange he normally does" Kakashi tipped Naruto's head forward and poured some water down his throat he gently picked him up and ran. Ran as fast as he could.  
"hold on Naruto!" Kakashi shouted to no one in particular 'please, I can't let another comrade die!'

"Kakashi-sen-" Naruto coughed some blood on Kakashi's jacket;  
Kakashi saw this and picked up the pace, sending Chakra to his legs and feet to increase his speed.

Naruto looked around the room, his right shoulder hurt, grabbing at his shoulder he sat up to get a better view of it.  
Naruto chuckled "back here again, if people knew what has been happening to me, they would think I lived here."  
The door crashed open to see a pink blob run in, then two browns, a blond, an a silver.

Naruto blinked the pink blob ended up to be Sakura, the browns was Iruka and Shikamaru, the blond blob was Ino and the silver of course was Kakashi.  
"NARUTO!" they all screamed apart from Kakashi and Shikamaru, all he did was cover his ear and mumble troublesome,  
Iruka jumped hugging naruto as well.  
"aahhh" Naruto yelled pulling back, holding onto his shoulder, the room went quiet,  
"yeah, you'll be in pain for a while.." Tsunade said appearing at the door as she leaned against the frame, flicking through medical records.  
"well you know me, no pain no game right granny?" Naruto grinned,  
"Naruto when I say this you have to listen to me..." Tsunade said looking up from her records with a serious look on her face.  
Naruto cocked his head to the side;  
Kakashi closed his eyes waiting for the scream, this news was going to make the blond scream his lungs  
"Naruto you're not aloud to go after Sasuke anymore, understood?"

"ok" yelled naruto,  
'There it is, wait, what?' thought Kakashi,  
"no arguing naruto..." Tsunade pulled a confused face, "wait, did you just agree with me?"  
"Yeah, I did and I'm fine with it" 'and thats only because I know I'll have another chance..'  
Everyone looked at the smiling blond in confusion. There was something up, there was no way Naruto was giving up so easily.  
Everyone talked and laughed with him, before they all had to leave, Iruka had insisted on staying with him but Naruto had said he would be fine.

In the time he was alone, he had thought of many ways that he could bring Sasuke back, apprantly going with him wasn't an option. He just wanted it over and done with drastic times, comes with drastic measures.

There was one thing in each failed attempt that remained the same. He had ALMOST died.  
Maybe, that was the key? Now that was a drastic Measure, Naruto didn't care anymore, anything to get Sasuke back, he would do.

* * *

Edited 6th may 2013


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**I know I know, I should be focusing on my other two stories, or trying to continue any discontinued stories, but heck xD I wanted to! xD Ladies and Gentleman! I give you! ItaNaru!**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

* * *

Naruto wasn't so sure about death at the moment, he was still young, and there was more ways than that. First, there was begging. So he was going to try that.

Naruto jumped in the water, and just swam around for a bit, relaxing himself before swimming back up to the surface to get some air, he looked around and noticed Sasuke still hadn't noticed him yet, so he laid low watching him like he was the hunter and he had just seen his prey. He waited low for the right time, right when he could strike. Naruto lunged for him, grabbing on to his back. His legs around his waist and his arms gripping around his neck holding tight.  
"Please don't leave! I beg you Sasuke! Stay!"  
Naruto tightened his grip, strangling the raven.  
Sasuke was surprised, he hadn't sensed Naruto at all, well he had been more scooping out for chakra futher from him than closer to him. He tried to pry Narutos hands off him.  
"Let go!"  
"No" mumbled Naruto as he rubbed his face into his shoulder,

Sasuke felt a blush grow.  
"I'm not coming back" he flung forward hoping the boy would lose his grip and fly forward.  
"Sasuke pwease!" Sasuke could feel the pout and puppy dog eyes on the blond, but nothing was going to stop him, not even the blond. He needed to get stronger.  
He grabbed Naruto's wrist, holding onto his tightly, he began spinning around.  
Getting dizzy from the spinning Sasuke immediately stopped, Naruto, who was also dizzy let go off Sasuke stumbling backwards until he stepped on something non-solid, which led to him falling in the water.

Sasuke took a glance at the water, his world still spinning. He began making his way to the woods, leaning side to side, stumbling.

Naruto swam, yet again, to the surface,  
"ok...that failed" Naruto got out of the water as Kakashi came running towards him, pulling a towel from a scroll.  
"Joy.." he whispered "my rescuer!" he whispered sarcastically to himself  
"Naruto! Are you alright!?"  
"Yeh, I'm fine, just soaked"  
Kakashi sighed in relief. "Thank god, I seriously thought you and Sasuke would fight to the death."  
"You have no idea how right you were Kaka-sensei" Mumbled Naruto.  
"Hmm, did you say something Naruto?"  
"Nope, not at all.."

* * *

Naruto sat at the ramen stall with Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei who were treating him to ramen, and he was abusing this chance to clean out their pockets.

Oh how he missed ramen, his sweet sweet ramen. This was heaven, if it wasn't, he didn't know what it was.  
He enjoyed his time with Iruka and Kakashi until he went home.  
He hadn't seen his home for a while.  
He expected dust or mold to be growing, but there wasnt any, but it was still a mess. Clothes littered the floor, out of date milk sat on the kitchen table and empty ramen cups filled the bin.  
Looking at it now, he realised he really needed to clean his apartment. Normally he wasn't shocked by it, it was his usual way of living, but after being in the hospital for so long, in comparison to that, this was a dump site.

Naruto, walked through the mess, and laid down on his bed, he was mentally and physically exhausted. He closed his eyes to rest them for a little while, plans of a quick tidy in his mind. But those plans didn't happen.

* * *

Edited 6th may 2013


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw Sasuke glaring at him with the sharingan. Drastic times, call for drastic measures.  
"Why, why do you go this far for me...?" Sasuke asked.  
"...Sasuke...I always knew you were a loner...I was relieved because I thought you were the same as me. Besides that, I was glad, I wanted to talk to you straight away, but you didn't speak. You could do everything, and you had everyone. We were too different. Regrettably, I decided you were my rival, I didn't want to lose to you. I was a loser. Thats all I ever thought even when we were in team 7. I stubbornly continued to lie, because I wanted to be just like you..."  
"What are you trying to say Naruto...?"  
"I don't want to be ahead or behind you, or far away from you. I want to just be beside you, Sasuke. Because I like you. If I'm with you I don't care about the future, but I've tried every possible way to make you come back, I've even tried going if you."  
Naruto took a pause before continuing "You're probably confused, and you might not believe me, but I've been stuck in a loop, from this fight, to the end of this day. I've tried to change the future but it's pretty much the same outcome."  
Naruto pulled out a kunai.

"hn, you think a kunai can stop me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"No, this kunai isn't for you..." Naruto replied not looking Sasuke in the eye, but at the now interesting kunai.  
"what do you mean 'not for you'?" Sasuke asked wondering what he meant.  
Naruto looked up to catch Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke saw hurt and anger in his eyes, "Sasuke, I cant stand watching you walk away, I cant stand you leaving if you leave I'm losing someone I love..and I don't want to be alone again. I want this painful loop to end." Tears threatened to fall from his face, sasuke stood shocked, 'he's...telling the truth!'

Naruto raised the kunai to his heart, "I can't stand it no longer"  
Sasuke's eyes widened "Wait! Naruto don't!" Sasuke charged at him, but naruto ignored him and plunged the kunai near his heart.  
Sasuke caught Naruto just as he fell, to kill Naruto was one thing, but to watch the blond kill himself and saying he loved Sasuke was another.

_**"Brat..****Wake up"  
**__Naruto opened his eyes and saw the fox once again.  
__"__**You little Brat, what do you think you were doing!?"**__**  
**__Naruto blinked "I'm ending it.."  
__**"What happened to that little brat that wouldn't give up?"  
**__Naruto watched as Kyuubi laid down his eyes still fixed with Narutos.  
"you're right, I'm giving up too easily"__  
__**"Did you want my help again? Luckily you missed your heart. It's not to late to say sorry and beg for my forgiveness and powers?  
**__"no, I don't need your help" Naruto replied tearing his eyes away from Kyuubi  
__**"suit yourself, brat"**_

_Naruto watched as Kyuubi disappeared._

Sasuke held Naruto, whos blood was covering Sasuke quickly.  
He ripped some material from his shirt, using it to cover the wound hoping to stop the blood, but it didn't.  
Narutos usual tanned skin began to grow paler by the second. Sasuke felt a pain in his heart, it hurt as much the murder of his clan. He had been so calm earlier, saying he would kill Naruto, severe all ties with him, but now it was here, not it was Naruto giving up on his own life, Sasuke couldn't handle it. Just like before, in the midst, when Sasuke was prepared to die for Naruto, Naruto was prepared to kill himself for Sasuke.  
He gently picked naruto up and ran, heading back towards Konoha as fast as his legs could carry both of them.

"It's raining...you still got the scent?"  
"yeah...and for some reason it's getting stronger"  
The silver haired man stopped soon followed by a small light brown dog

"what?"

Kakashi watched as a bloody Sasuke ran at him holding a fully blood covered naruto. He stopped at Kakashi, gasping for breath.  
"Na-naruto, he, he"  
Pakkun nodded , at Sasuke. Kakashi took Naruto from Sasuke, and both began to run to the village.  
It felt like forever, maybe it was because time was raining out.

Sasuke slammed open the hospital doors,  
"TSUNADE!" he screamed looking around the room, people watched him but he ignored the stares.

"TSUNADE!" Sasuke stumbled, he was dizzy and tired, he used nearly all his chakra to get there,  
Kakashi soon ran through the door with Naruto in his arms, "Sasuke?"  
"What!? Don't worry about me, worry about Naruto! I need Tsunade now!" Sasuke ran through another door calling for Tsunade, Kakashi still following closely behind him, he had noticed Sasuke looked tired and he had been crying.

Tsunade came out from an emergency room "who the hell is calling me!? I'm in an op...er... oh my gawd, what happened!?" She ran over to Sasuke and Kakashi, and started healing Naruto.  
"He, he did it to himself" Sasuke began to explain, "He stabbed himself. He said he couldn't take it anymore."  
"what does that mean?" asked Kakashi.  
"Beats me.." replied Sasuke as he kept his eyes on Naruto as some nurses took him into the emergency room.  
"Sasuke...You know you'll be punished now your back in the village..I need to take you.."  
"I'm not going any where until I know Narutos situation..."  
Kakashi nodded. The boy risked coming back just for his bestfriend. That seemed to mean something.

It felt like hours as Sasuke sat outside the emergency room bouncing his knee anxiously, he didn't want to hear bad news. He wanted Naruto be alright.  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned his head to see Sakura who jumped and hugged Sasuke's arm in a killing grip.  
"You're okay Sasuke!"  
He shrugged her off of him, guilty in the fact that he was unharmed compared to Naruto.  
"Kakashi-sensei where's Naruto? I need to thank him.."  
Sasuke gulped. He really felt like shit right now.  
Kakashi didn't say a word but took a glance at the sign above the door saying "emergency room" and then looked back at sakura.

Her face became crestfallen and she went silent before sitting down beside Kakashi and Sasuke. Another word was not spoken as the floor had became highly interesting.

* * *

"Come on...thread with his hair, do what we did with Neji Hyuuga"  
"Tsunade-sama have you made something yet?"  
Tsunade shook her head "I've been reading the Nara's healing book but I'm not sure about using it"

"Tsunade-sama we must, he's losing much more blood than necessary"

**"Hear that Brat? Look like you're going to die if you dont have my help.."**_  
Naruto turned his head to face him, "shut it will you"  
Kyuubi looked taking-a-back _**"Rude little brat...I only want to help you..."**_**  
**__Naruto scoffed "yeah right"  
_**"Do you want my help or not?"**_  
__"no"  
_**"You feel it, don't you you little brat? You feel lighter and sleepier, but it feels comfortable to you. You're becoming to like it? Right?"**_  
Naruto turned to re-face a grinning fox "Yes, I am, so?"  
_**"It means your dying brat.."**_  
**"Fine! Heal me!"**  
_**"Sorry, Can't...**_**" **__grinned the nine tailed fox more,  
"what do you mean "cant" " naruto said through gritted teeth  
__**"...heh..."**_

"Tsunade...his heart beat on the monitor..."  
"what!?" Tsuande growled pumping Naruto's heart,

"It's gone tsunade-Sama.." whispered Shizune not looking at her.  
Tsunade looked up still pumping his heart, to see indeed that the monitor had a straight line, Tsunade felt her eyes tear up 'not again...I lost them..now I've lost him' a tear fell down.  
"naruto.."

Naruto could feel Tsunade crying on him. "It's like how I imagined it from the beginning," Naruto thought.  
"I knew Baa-chan would cry..."

"You stupid fox, I need you now, I need you to heal me! Please I beg of you, heal me Kyuubi!"  
**"Lets make a deal brat...release me and I'll help you..."  
**"No way!"  
**"Then die.."**

"Tsunade! We need to make preperations now!...Narutos the jinnchiriki...the seal will come off and thenine tailed fox will be free..."  
"We need to seal it long enough to find another vessel. Order the strongest Anbu here now!" Tsunade sobbed still looking at the peaceful face of the blond. She just couldn't believe it.

* * *

Edited 6th may 2013


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

* * *

Tsunade walked out of the emergency room, head held low. Anbus ran past her and into the emergancy room.  
Sasuke stood up panicking, why were they entering the room?!  
Everyone began to dread what would happen next. They didn't know if they even want to know.

Kakashi's reaction was just a plain simple one, he stayed calm, his eyes soften. He glanced toward Sasuke who was still fixcated on the door to the emergancy room. Kakashi walked over to Tsunade and took Naruto's headband from her hand and stared at it. Kakashi frowned.

Sakura stared at each person, tears sliding down her face. She kept opening her mouth, like a goldfish, to say something but she didn't want to break the silence, so she looked back down, letting her emotions take her, she began to cry.

Team 8, 9 and 10 came walking in breaking the silence that no one had even bothered to break themselves.  
"Sakura! Why you crying!?" Shouted Ino as she ran over to her sobbing friend.  
Shikamaru stared at the girls, and read the atmosphere around the room as he looked at Asuma and Kurenai. He leaned on the wall, and looked away. Asuma noticed Shikamaru and realised the boy had noticed. Smart kid.  
"Hey guys look at me; I'm in a wheelchair" "arff arff" Kiba came riding to a halt with Akumaru on his lap. Kurenai grabbed Kiba and stopped him, Kiba noticed the seriousness in her eyes and remained silent.

"Ah my rivial! How is your team? My team are healing perfectly, just look at them!" a man clad in all green shouted while pointing to his team on his right.  
Asuma spoke up, "Gai I wouldnt..."  
Kakashi slowly looked up from the Konoha leaf headband to glare at the man, both staring at each other for a while. It was then Gai realised, he frowned and patting his rivals back to comfort him.

A blushing purple haired young girl spoke up, daring to ask what no body else had asked.  
"how-how's Nar-Naruto-kun?" she asked, in the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke flinch but waited for an answer instead. She didn't want to jump to conclusions.  
"Yeah where is he, seeing Sasuke is here, I think Naruto would want to celebrate. Choji mumbled, his stomach growling. He was hungry but he wasn't allowed to eat.  
Neji leaned on Lee and Tenten glaring at the Uchiha.

The silence was suffocating. Iruka had been there and had been waiting, he wanted to cry. He already knew, they all secretly knew, but they all wanted confirmation.

Tsunade spoke up, "Naruto Uzumaki born on October 10. Deceased... today at xx on the xxxx of xxxxxx"  
Tsunade continued to cry as her voice began to whisper. "He's gone..Narutos gone"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock  
"What?" asked Ino, not believing what she heard, she hugged Sakura who continued to cry harder at the news that had been so obvious.

Sasuke turned around to glare at Tsunade.  
"Don't you dare say hes gone..." he growled, his sharingan blazing  
Sakura looked up from the floor, "Sasuke-kun! Stop it!"  
Sasuke pointed at the door "We have this stupid bond! He can't be the one to break it! It was meant to be me nto him! I know Naruto, and he isn't one to give up! He will walk out of that room, smiling his bright obnoxious grin... Don't underestimate him...!" screamed Sasuke his sharingan spinning more violently whilst tears spilled down his cheeks.

No one responded to him, if Tsunade said that he's "gone" then he was gone, they all knew now that Sasuke was in denial, but it wasn't just because they didn't want to argue with him it was because they were in shock, Sasuke or the emotionless bastard like Naruto referred him as, was crying, crying over the blond idiot himself.

'Why did you leave us Naruto?' Sakura thought as she stared at the raven.

A couple of seconds later nothing happened, Sasuke lowed his hand and turned off his sharingan, his shoulders began shaking, Kakashi made his way to Sasuke his hand gently resting on his shoulder  
"Sasuke...you have to let go of the past now," he whispered to him

"I can't..!"  
"It's my fault he's dead, it's my fault" he began to say, repeating it over and over saying it like a mantra.

Kakashi tried to control Sasuke and calm him down. He needed to move Sasuke now and get on with it, they couldnt grieve anymore, he couldnt, he needed to get Sasuke to Anbu and have that seal sealed.

"Kakashi! He said that he couldn't stand being stuck in a loop, he said he had re-lived this day over and over, so he killed himself because he wanted to let me go, let himself go!" Sasuke gasped for breath "It's my fault!"  
No one disagreed with the raven.  
"If I had noticed Narutos brightness sooner, none of this wouldn't happen! Kakashi!"

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Iruka asked.  
"Na-Naruto said he was in a painful loop, trying to change the future, that he had repeated this day over and over, from the fight until the end of the day."

* * *

Edited 6th may 2013


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. Copyright goes to kishimoto and Shonen Jump. This is but FANfiction.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

* * *

**Writers note - READ!**

**Hello everyone!  
It's been a long time since I wrote this story, a good couple of years now, and I'm now back on it.  
EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER has been RE-WRITTEN and has been STAMPED at the BOTTOM with the DATE it was re-posted, if you haven't read a chapter with the dates:**

**5th may 2013** or** 6th May 2013**

**I recommend you go back and read them since now it makes more sense and less stupid. **

* * *

Everyone had pondered on Sasukes words, after all, it had also been Narutos last words. If Naruto had been stuck in an endless loop of that one day. It must have been hell for him to live with it, to re live every moment, they had shared Narutos pain and understood why he had escaped in that kind of way. It had been a week since Naruto died and the Kyuubi had been resealed, not in a person this time, but in a jar with the help of the Sand village.  
It took a while but they finally got Narutos body back, allowing them to see him one last time before his funeral.  
They had organized his funeral, the whole village was to attend, whether why they liked it not, Naruto was a good kid, he derserved to be sent off respectively.

Everyone dressed up in black and carried roses, it had been just like the 3rds funeral. They stood in lines, and walked slowly up to his grave, one by one placing down the rose. Many villagers scoffed and said good ridence, leaving them being kicked and punched by Jiraya and Tsunade. Chased by Kakashi nin-dogs and glared at by the sharingan eyes.

No one was taken lightly if they dared to show disrespect. But all though there was the many who didn't care, there was equal amount of people who cried. Children who had played with Naruto, Konohamaru and his friends. The villagers who Naruto had helped and the old man and his daughter at the ramen stall. They all cried in grief.

When it was all over, the teams all stayed behind with Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraya. Doing their own little speeches for the blond. They each bid each other goodbye. Leaving team 7 on their own.

Sasuke kneeled on the ground and hugged Narutos grave. He felt so heartbroken and lost, he'd rather forget revenge, if it meant Naruto could live.  
"Sasuke-Kun...we should go now.." Sakura spoke softly, she hadn't really had much contact with Sasuke this past week. She couldn't look him in the eye when knowing Naruto was dead, it hurt as it just reminded her, but little by little, she was facing Sasuke, being there for Sasuke.  
"I...want to be alone for a bit.." mumbled Sasuke, still holding on to Naruto grave.

Sasuke had been given the all clear 3 days ago, he was still monitored now and then, and was staying with Kakashi, but now he was allowed to go places on his own.

Kakashi and Sakura nodded and left Sasuke as he desired; alone.

Sasuke waited until they were out of ear shot, before he began to pray, he had been praying this past week, and he continued to pray now. He prayed that none of this had happened, that this was nothing more than a bad dream.  
To have Naruto standing beside him now.

He regretted it all.  
Most of all, he regretted the three little words he didn't get to tell the blond.

His tears began to gather on the new grass below him, shining a brilliant blue. Sasuke opened his eyes at the brightest and stared at it in surprise. He made no attempt to run from it, nor an attempt to grab it.

What was it?

"Is that you Naruto?" He whispered. "Is this your light? It's as bright and blue like your eyes, I can feel your warmth emitting from it...Naruto..." The blue light wrapped around Sasuke, as if hugging him. Sasuke leaned into it's embrace and closed his eyes. It felt so nice.

* * *

New Chapter


End file.
